Always There (A PewDiePie X CutiePie FanFiction)
by nadiamirah
Summary: Felix and Marzia, PewDiePie and CutiePie. Make sense right? Felix plays too much horror games, in Marzia's opinion. So what if those horror games play with Felix's mind? Can Marzia tell him that the real world amd the gaming world are two different things? ONE SHOT. Pewdie X Cutie. A bit of OOC. Non-profitable.


**H-h-how's it going everyone. My name is Sunrise the Cat, or nadiamirah. Haha. Hope you recognise the intro. If you don't, it's PewDiePie's intro! Go check him out on YouTube!**

**I've been a Bro since last two months and I admire him so much. And there's a couple of PewDiePie fanfiction here. So I thought, 'Heh, why not? And add Marzia!' and made this at 10:45PM.**

**It's a one-shot so please bear with me. It's non-Sonic and I am not a pedophile, meaning I don't really know they're personal lives THAT well. So, ignore any inaccurate facts.**

**So, enough rambling. Here's 'Always There', a Pewdie x Cutie fanfiction.**

* * *

Marzia woke up with a jolt, cold sweat running down the back of her neck. She was abruptly woken from her peaceful sleep by the sound of somebody screaming. And that somebody was close, it seemed. It sounded that it came from right next to her. She scanned her surroundings with blurry eyes, noting it was 2:30AM on her bedside table clock, and they stopped at a certain dirty blond haired boy next to her. He was awake too, seated upright and panting heavily. Marzia rubbed away the blurriness from her eyes to make out her boyfriend with panic in his wide baby blue hued eyes and a scared expression on his face. Under the soft glow of the streetlights outside, his face was a tad bit whiter and he was sweating. Marzia got worried. It wasn't everyday that Felix woke up screaming his head off.

"Felix, are you okay?" Marzia asked the blond softly, almost like a whisper.

He turned to face her, still panting, "Marzia. I'm so sorry I woke you up." He gave her a nervous smile, "It's okay. Nothing major." He turned around and fell back onto the bed, his back facing her.

Marzia didn't like it. She knew that he was hiding something. After 2 years of being together, she knew everything about him: his schedule to upload a new video on his YouTube account, his expression when she surprised him, when he was lying.

"You're hiding something again, Felix." she countered sternly, "Say it."

"I don't wanna Marzia..." Felix whined.

"C'mon." Marzia pleaded with a cutesy tone.

"No."

"C'mon. Pleeeease?"

"No Marzia. Please. Just go to sleep." Felix said with a sharp tone.

Marzia was a tad bit shocked that her boyfriend said that. However, she was determined to get that secret out of him, even if it took all night.

"I don't want you to wake up screaming again. It's very sad." Marzia put on her cutesy-sad tone, the best trick she knows to make him own up, "I can help you, Felix. We're in this together right?" Her tone brightened with every syllable.

Felix didn't reply, lying among the covers motionlessly. Marzia didn't know what was happening beyond his back. She could sense the internal battle he was having, balancing the pros and cons of the situation. She pushed herself up and sat cross-legged, waiting for his answer. After about a few minutes, when Marzia was about to doze off, the blond pushed himself to a sitting position and sighed deeply

"You never give up, do you Marzia?" a soft line of defeat escaped Felix's lips.

Marzia giggled. "Yes, cause I'm worried." She put on a serious tone. "I mean you woke up screaming your lungs out and you weren't going to tell me. Of course I want to help you, Felix. I want to know what happened."

The said boy sighed again. "Well, if you really want to know. I... I had a nightmare..." Marzia scooted a little closer as he sucked in a couple of deep breaths before he spoke again, "We were running from the Bro and we came to a dead end. The Bro wanted to kill you, Marzia. I managed to ward him off by throwing a couple of chairs at him. He turned out to be a goddamn Poofer."

Marzia surpressed a giggle when she heard this. She knew how much he hated the Grunts that dissipate in a cloud of dust in the game by hearing him yell in annoyance from the other room. After she calmed down a little, she motioned with a wave of a hand for Felix to continue.

"So the Poofer disappeared, and when I turned around, you had a spear through your heart." Small beads of tears started to form at his eyes, "I tried to save you, Marzia. I really did. B-but, you just...left. Without any last words..." Drops of those tears started to stain his light blue shirt, leaving dots of darker blue in its wake, "The Barrels, Marzia. They're the ones that killed you. They were laughing as I tried to save you. I-" he choked on his sobbing, putting his face in his hands as he rocked back and forth while his body was shivering from stopping himself from crying. "It was horrible," a muffled voice could be heard from the Felix-ball.

Marzia, on the other side of the bed, was shocked at his story. Felix was a gamer, yes, and plays (too much) horror games for his YouTube channel. He sits in front of the computer screen for about 14 hours a day playing game after game before he spends another 5 hours total editing them, and that does not include the neverending hours of uploading it onto YouTube. Damn, he makes a living out of that to support himself and Marzia to the best just by doing that. Because he was doing that, she wouldn't have met him, to think of it. But, to be haunted by a game was the worse she's ever encountered. Sure, she's seen nights where he was fine sleeping after playing horror games but now she knew this was (way) too much. The gaming thing was taking over his life, and she's not going to let it.

However, on the other hand, she knew there was a catch. Without this, Felix's source of income will be hindered. They might go bankrupt and he might has to go back to Sweden. Marzia didn't want that; she wants to be with the true love of her life. He was the best, she realised it after 3 break-ups, but Felix is being sucked into the psuedo world where he could be stuck there forever. Marzia would be devastated if that happened. Felix Kjellburg and Marzia Bisognin would've never happened.

She thought of the best way she could, and went over to Felix. She wrapped her arms around his ball-like frame lovingly and used a hand to stroke his head.

"It's okay Felix. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." she cooed softly into his ears. His body felt cold in her grasps but she didn't care. Felix needed her, and here she comes to the rescue.

"M-Marzia, I'm sorry." Felix sobbed.

The chocolate haired girl shushed him as she continued to hug him and whispering, 'It's okay' over and over again. Felix calmed down in her small cuddle and in return, laid his head on her shoulder and coiled his arms around her waist. Small pearls of tears dampened Marzia's sleeve but she couldn't care less about it. Her mission was to pull her beloved boyfriend from his alter dimension and into the real world; into their house in Italy, into her arms, into her heart.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, embracing each other with Felix slowly forgetting his terrible nightmare and in his girlfriend's embrace, telling him with a voice of an angel that it was alright. He couldn't have asked for more. She was right; she's always there, by his side, never straying away. He felt like he was in a dream, a dream that came to reality, and having Marzia around was only the start.

His eyelids started to get heavy.

Marzia felt her shoulder getting numb. She craned [A/N: Not sure if this is the right word.] her neck to sneak a glance at her bedside table clock. It read 4:50AM. _W__o__w__, __t__w__o __h__o__u__r__s__,_ she mused. Marzia shook her head internally; she was never up that long through the night.

"Felix? Are you ok-Felix?" she stared at her now sleeping boyfriend who was once so terrified and now he was knocked out like a boxer after receiving tens of blows. She sighed, smiling at the idiocy of her beloved.

As slowly and softly as she could, she shifted Felix back onto his pillow and pulled the covers over him. She placed a small kiss on his forehead and went to tuck herself in.

However, once she got in, a pair of arms rewrapped themselves around Marzia's waist and locked themselves clasped together. Marzia let out a surprised yelp.

"It's just me Marzia." Felix's deep voice breathed at her ear.

"I couldn't guess any better." she giggled along.

Felix snuggled closer to her, "Maybe I should take a break from horror for a while and spend more time with you."

Marzia smiled, "You should. After all, some of your subscribers have asked me a couple of questions about men fashion. Think you can help me? I can't exactly model men's clothing."

"Mmm, I'll think about it..." His warm breath tickled Marzia's ears.

"C'mon! I always play games with you when you ask me to. Now, it's your turn! Help me!" Marzia whined playfully.

"Alright, alright. I'll do it." Felix let out a chuckle.

"Yay!" Marzia cheered, the same way she does everytime.

Felix smiled and pressed a kiss on his girlfriend's collarbone, "I love you, Marzia. Very much."

Marzia smiled widely and snuggled into Felix's bigger and warmer frame, "I love you too, Pewdie."

* * *

**Yay, all done. Aww, I love the ending (although I could've made it better. Baah.). I ship Pewdie X Cutie so much. They go so well together! 3 Stay awesome the both of you! Cause if you guys ever break up, we come find you... Just kidding. :)**

**Thanks so much for reading my first ever one shot Non-Sonic fanfiction. Please Read and Review. CC is accepted but no Flames please. Also, remember that I don't know they're personal lives THAT well so ignore those inaccurate facts.**

**Also, this is non-profitable. I was not requested by Mr. Felix or Ms. Marzia (Eer, feels weird, but if I write 'Felix or Marzia' doesn't sound very polite. They're older than me.) to make this fanfic. I wrote it to cope with insomnia. Either way, they are too busy playing games and trying on new styles for their beloved Bros and Marzipans.**

**As always, have a nice day!**  
**~nadiamirah AKA Sunrise the Cat**  
***brofist from Singapore* :)**


End file.
